A container for storing beverages, powder or other contents is generally provided with a closure which is required to have a variety of functions depending on the usage of the container or the contents to be stored in the container.
For example, a carbonated drink container should keep its internal pressure over the atmospheric pressure, so it is important to maintain the airtightness of its closure during the distribution procedure.
In case of a container with a relatively larger capacity, it is preferred that the container has a closure which can be conveniently resealed after the closure is opened, so that the contents remaining in the container can be stored without deterioration. For example, a cork closure ensures excellent airtightness but has some inconvenience in that the cork closure may not be easily opened.
As another example, a screw top frequently used for general beverage containers is inconvenient because the screw top should be rotated. In particular, many children are inexperienced in rotating the screw top to open or close the container, so they may feel inconvenience in using the screw top.
The screw top should be strongly fastened in order to prevent contents from leaking out. In this case, however, the fastened screw top may not be easily opened again. To the contrary, if the screw top is not so tightly closed that the screw top can be easily opened again, the contents of the container may be leaked out.
In order to solve the above problems, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a closure structure ensuring convenient use, as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-575259 (issued on Apr. 24, 2006), Korean Patent No. 10-757795 (issued on Sep. 5, 2007) and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-385497 (issued on May 21, 2005). The closures as disclosed in the above documents can be opened or closed by just one touch, so that they can be more conveniently used in comparison to a screw top.